Degrassi (Season 11)
The eleventh season of Degrassi premiered on July 18, 2011 on MuchMusic (Canada) and TeenNick (U.S.) The show followed a 7-week telenovela format with 29 episodes marketed as Degrassi: Now or Never, depicting the remainder of the 2010-2011 school year. The show returned in the Fall with the one-hour special, Nowhere to Run. The remaining 14 episodes will return to TeenNick on''' February 20th', and February 24th on MuchMusic, depicting the first semester of the 2011-2012 school year. Production for the season commenced on March 14, 2011 at Epitome Studios in Toronto. Filming continued into November, with a break in between to give Stephen Stohn the opportunity to produce six episodes for the first season of his new series, The L.A. Complex, starring former Degrassi star, Cassie Steele. The slogans for this season are ''Every Moment Counts and The Kids Are Not Alright. Main Cast (1101-1129) Now or Never Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue) *Raymond Ablack as Sav Bhandari, the school president who's still finding his place in the world *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J. Sinclair, the ambitious, Yale-bound vice president of Degrassi. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich former alcoholic girl from New York City, who recently realized that she's a lesbian. *Argiris Karras as Riley Stavros, the openly gay captain of the Degrassi Football Team who struggles with coming out to his family. *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, a confident, openly gay athlete. *Jajube Mandiela as Chantay Black, the captain of the Power Squad. *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson, a bubbly, romantic, and kind-hearted cheerleader. Juniors (Grade 11 - Red) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a ditzy, boy crazy cheerleader, and Katie's best friend. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky athlete. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a bipolar bad boy, who still loves his ex, Clare Edwards. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a bad girl with a dark past and a talent for dancing. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherous and homophobic jock. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, the new school heartthrob and Clare's step-brother. (New) *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a quirky girl who lies to prevent herself from appearing boring. (New) *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Marisol's athletic best friend who is clueless when it comes to love. (New) Sophomores (Grade 10 - Purple) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, a teen father with a short temper. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popularity-seeking basketball player and aspiring ladies' man. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a religious girl who is struggling with her parents' divorce and Jake's step-sister. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrome. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit looking to turn over a new leaf. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender (F.T.M transgender for short) *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and overachieving nerd. Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the media immersions teacher. Recurring Cast Students *Alexandria Benoit as Sadie Rowland, a tall freshman with a liking for basketball, and Dave's ex-girlfriend. (9th Grade) *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont, Wesley's innocent love interest. (10th Grade) *Taysha Fuller as Jess Martello, a pretty freshman. (9th Grade) *Stephan James as Julian Williams, a class clown with a talent for MMA. (11th Grade) *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, a cynical overweight junior who loves music. (New) (11th Grade) *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish, a music loving sophomore. (New) (10th Grade) Adults *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father, who is dating Clare's mother. (New) *Robin Brule as Lisa Guthrie, KC's caring mother who was once a drug addict. *Katie Bergin as Dawn, Holly J's birth mother. (New) *Tamara Duarte as Charlie Lima, Fiona's love interest. (New) *Brendan Jeffers as Vince, a ruthless gang member out to get Bianca and Drew. (New) *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Alli and Sav's strict father. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Edwards, Clare's mother, who is dating Jake's father. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's over protective mother. *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne, Fiona and Declan's supportive mother. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Alli and Sav's strict mother. Other *Multiple babies as Tyson Guthrie, KC and Jenna's newborn son that they gave up for adoption. *Haley Shannon as Chloe, a party girl. (New) *Jesse Trajikovski as Pauly Garcia, a friend of Bianca and Owen's. (New) Guest Stars *Elias Edraki as Anson, a gang member who was accidentally killed by his ex-girlfriend, Bianca. *Keke Palmer, as herself (Keyana Palmer), a famous musician. *Riley Gilchrist as Doctor Chris, Pam MacPherson's old cancer doctor and Anya's love interest. *Zoe Belkin as Athena, a Greek girl Mrs. Stavros has set Riley up with. Main Cast (1130-1145) New Beginnings '' Seniors (Grade 12 - Blue) *Shanice Banton as Marisol Lewis, a boy crazy cheerleader and Student Council VP. *Luke Bilyk as Drew Torres, a cocky athlete who's had a rough year. *Alicia Josipovic as Bianca DeSousa, a feisty girl with a talent for dancing and a very dark past. *Munro Chambers as Eli Goldsworthy, a mysterious bad boy who has bipolar disorder. *Annie Clark as Fiona Coyne, a rich lesbian who wants to start fresh while repeating her senior year. *Daniel Kelly as Owen Milligan, a lecherously shameful jock who is a long distance relationship with Anya. *Justin Kelly as Jake Martin, a funny boy who's dating his step-sister. *Jake Neayem as Mo Mashkour, an overweight student who loves music and is ready to put himself out there. *Cristine Prosperi as Imogen Moreno, a quriky girl who comes off as a stalker. *Chloe Rose as Katie Matlin, Degrassi's athletic student body president who has a passion for soccer. Juniors (Grade 11 - Red) *Sam Earle as K.C. Guthrie, an ex-teen father with a tendency for bad decision making. *Jahmil French as Dave Turner, a popular basketball player who wants Alli back. *Aislinn Paul as Clare Edwards, a formerly sensible and religious girl who is now dating her step-brother. *AJ Saudin as Connor Deslauriers, a gifted student with Asperger's Syndrom who is finding his place at Degrassi. *Melinda Shankar as Alli Bhandari, a rebellious spirit who recently turned over a new leaf. *Jordan Todosey as Adam Torres, a smart and funny female-to-male transgender. *Jessica Tyler as Jenna Middleton, a bubbly ex-teen mother and aspiring musician. *Spencer Van Wyck as Wesley Betenkamp, an awkward and lovable nerd. Freshmen (Grade 9 - Yellow) *Lyle O'Donohoe as Tristan Milligan, Owen 's snobby gay brother who's out and proud.(New) *Alex Steele as Tori Santamaria, a spoiled pageant girl who always gets what she wants.(New) *Olivia Scriven as Maya Matlin, Katie 's artsy younger sister who has a passion for music and a history of detentions. (New) *Ricardo Hoyos as Zig Novak, a handsome bad boy with a bad home life.(New) Adults *Stefan Brogren as Archie Simpson, the principal of Degrassi Community School. *Cory Lee as Ms. Oh, the media immersions teacher and band instructor. Recurring Cast Students *Trevor Childs as TBA (Grade 9) (New) *Nicholas Danks as TBA (Grade 9) (New) *Samii Folliott as Hannah Belmont, Wesley's sweet and innocent girlfriend. (Grade 11) *Stephan James as Julian Williams, a snarky jock. (Grade 12) *Tyler Stentiford as Liam Berish, a sarcastic music-loving boy. (Grade 11) *TBA as Jacinta, the girl Dave cheated on Alli with who will stop at nothing to get him back. Other *Tyson Powell- Jenna and K.C.`s baby, who is now living a new life. Adults *Graham Abbey as Glen Martin, Jake's father, who is married to Clare's mother. *Robin Brule as Lisa Guthrie, KC's caring mother who was once a drug addict. *Tamara Duarte as Charlie Lima, a lesbian figure model who may or may not still have feelings for Fiona. *Meghan Heffern as Summer, someone who will be causing Clare a lot of trouble. (New) *Marvin L. Ishmael as Mr. Bhandari, Alli and Sav's father. *Ruth Marshall as Helen Martin, Clare's mother, who is married to Jake's father. *Ramona Milano as Audra Torres, Drew and Adam's over protective mother. *Joy Tanner as Laura Coyne, Fiona and Declan's supportive mother. *Mishu Vellani as Mrs. Bhandari, Alli and Sav's mother. *TBA as Mrs. Moreno, Imogen's mother. *TBA as Mr. Moreno, Imogen's father. *TBA as Mrs. DeSousa, Bianca's mother. *TBA as Juliana, Bianca's aunt who she lives with. *TBA as Mrs. Matlin, Katie and Maya's mother. *TBA as Mr. Matlin, Katie and Maya's father. *TBA as Kathy Powell, Tyson's adoptive mother. *TBA as Ed Powell, Tyson's adoptive father. Guest Stars *Charlotte Arnold as Holly J Sinclair, a recent graduate and student at Yale. *Shannon Kook-Chun as Zane Park, a recent athletic graduate and student at Eastern. *Samantha Munro as Anya MacPherson , a recent graduate who is popular, kind, and is now in the Canadian Armed Forces. ﻿Trivia *MuchMusic announced a 12th season of Degrassi with a 40-episode order on June 2. This assures that the show will remain on air until at least April 2013. *The singer for this season's theme song is Alexz Johnson, known for playing the lead role of Jude on Instant Star. *First death of a character since Season 6. *First instance of stalking since Season 6. *First panty obsession in Degrassi history. *First friends with benefits relationship since Season 6. *First story about adoption since Season 5. *First drug planting since Season 6. *First cage fighting storyline in Degrassi history. *First relationship with a teacher since Season 8. *First nasal drug since Season 9. *First instance of gambling since Season 6. *First instance of bulimia since Season 5. *First instance of bipolar disorder since Season 4. *First instance of going into the military since Season 7. *First couple in Degrassi history whose parents are married. *First shooting since Season 8. *First wedding since Season 9. *First regular Freshmen characters since Season 8 *First instance of organ transplants in Degrassi history. *First couple who are step-siblings and in a relationship in Degrassi history. *First character to be held back in Degrassi since Season 6 *First season in Degrassi history where the episodes are shown in WideScreen format on TV. *Even though the characters are changing grades and will have new uniforms, the season 11.5 opening sequence will be the same, except for Jake, Alli, Clare, and Ms. Oh's. **Alli & Clare will no longer be sitting on Jake's truck due to the fact that Clare & Alli are no longer friends. **Ms. Oh's opening will be changed due to the fact that Sav has graduated. **The graduates being replaced with the new characters. **Mo will be added. *This is the first season to feature 2 different school years. *It has been confirmed that the season will end at a Winter carnival called the Degrassi Frostival. *Raymond Ablack will return as Sav Bhandari in a webisode for the second half of the season. Episode List *'''NOTE: The Spring Fever episode is titled "Boom Boom Pow" (1) and "Boom Boom Pow" (2) in Canada. *'NOTE': "Drop It Like It's Hot" was originally titled "Poker Face." *'NOTE': "Nowhere To Run" was originally titled "Bleeding Love." *'''N'OTE': "Part One (1) and Part Two (2) of "'In The Cold, Cold Night'" will be aired as an hour-long *'NOTE:' Underneath It All is airing in two parts in the U.S., part one airing on Monday, February 20th, and part two on Friday the 24th. It is being aired in one part in Canada on the 24th. All other episodes being aired simultaneously in Canada and U.S. Promos & Videos *Season 11 TeenNick Teaser *Steal Your Heart Promo *Now Or Never TeenNick Promo *MuchMusic 1 Minute Promo *MuchMusic 30 Second Promo *MuchMusic 10 Second Promo *Degrassi Season 11 Opening *No Time To Lose TeenNick Promo *Halloween Halloween Special Teennick Promo *Nowhere to Run MuchMusic Promo *Nowhere Nowhere to Run Teennick Promo *Season 11.5 Sneak Peek Clips *Degrassi Promo for January 2012 (Season 11.5) *Degrassi: Coming in 2012: New Year: New Drama: TeenNick Promo {12-26-2011} External links * [http://www.imdb.com/title/tt0288937/episodes List of ''Degrassi: The Next Generation episodes] at IMDB. * Season 11 at TV.com. *Degrassi Official Website(Canada) *Teennick Degrassi Website(USA) *Stephen Stohn at Twitter *[http://en.wikipedia.org/wiki/Degrassi_%28season_11%29 Degrassi Season 11] at Wikipedia *Degrassi Nation *Degrassi Offical Page at Facebook *Degrassi Blog *Degrassi-Fans Category:Degrassi Category:Degrassi Seasons Category:Season 11 Category:Seasons